


Tainted

by damagedart



Category: bangtansonyeondan - Fandom, minyoongi - Fandom, parkjimin - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagedart/pseuds/damagedart
Summary: The innocent ones are always the easiest ones to taint.





	Tainted

Jimin was tired. Waking up early for school, along with taking care of is sick mother. Something his father should've been doing, yet his father didn't care about them. His on;y care was his money, alcohol, and the females he would bring home and fuck in his parents bedroom. Since his mother wasn't contagious just extremely tired and useless, she decided to move out the room until she got better.He knew she wasn't going to get better, but he had hope. Just a small amount of hope if he was being honest. She had stage one cancer-- though it wasn't as bad as stage four or five, she still had hope she could beat it. It's small yet so deadly- knowing it could turn into something worse scares Jimin.

He leaned his arms back against the bed, as he watched the city awake before him. The sun setting on the horizon line, slowly making it's way up into the sky. The lights from last night before still stayed on as as the bare minimum of cars started to flow onto the streets and highway. Waking up at five in the morning was worth it if he could see the world as it is. Him being barefaced and partially naked, somehow the same with the world. Bare but not fully. He let a sigh leave his lips, his hands running through his tussled blonde hair. He needed to get to school, yet he didn't want to leave. He wanted time to freeze and he can stay right here. Looking at the same scenery for days. Not having toworry about anything.

His door creaked open slowly, letting bare unwanted light into the room. He turned his head to see his mother coming into the room. She had a tired smile on her face as she pulled along her fluid bag. Jimin smiled, removing himself from his bed he walked over to his mom and engulfed her into a warm long hug. Kissing her forehead in the process.

_" you didn't have to wake up and say bye to me ma. I would've seen you in the afternoon."_

Jimin pulled back from his mom. She rolled her tiny eyes and patted him on the cheek. Shaking her head, as she stared at her beautiful baby boy. She loved him with all her heart-- soul. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him, ever.

_" i would rather see you, before i see your dad. I'm going back to sleep now, I'll text you when I wake up."_

His mother kissed his cheek and walked back to her room, shutting Jimin's door before he left out. He felt tears prick at his eyes, he hated seeing her so-- unhealthy. Yet, she wasn't worried about it, he shouldn't be either so he wiped his eyes before he could feel the hot tears streaming down his face. He looked at the time, sighing as he saw it was time for him to start getting ready for the hell hole he so highly despised. The school was pretty divided. The have and the have nots. Though Jimi was the highest of the haves along with three other kids. He did his usual morning routine, throwing on mostly the same clothing as he always does. A pair of black ripped skinny jeans with a white tee. The necklace he promised to never take off, as for his hair was styled anyway it pleased.

One strap of his bag laid on his shoulder as he grabbed his phone and keys, making his way downstairs. His father in the kitchen, downing some vodka. Jimin rolled his eyes, setting his bag down along with his other objects. He walked over to his father , grabbing the bottle out his hand. Pouring it over the sink.

  _" you should probably lay off the alcohol for a while. You have work and bills we need you to pay . we don't need you liver killing you now."_

Jimin remarked as he threw the bottle in the trash, grabbing his things he left the house. Sighing at his fathers drunken remarks. He made his way to the bus stop, waiting. His headphones were placed in his ears as he shuffled his playlist, turning the volume up to its maximum volume. Drowning out everyone around him, he didn't want to be bothered today. Though, he knew wasn't going to get what he wanted.

He never did.


End file.
